


Sufin Mpreg

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, I dont do titles..., M/M, Mentioned China (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned Hong Kong (Hetalia), Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective sealand, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yaoi, how do I tag??, idk - Freeform, implied england/china, like at all, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, the title's just terrible...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: Whats Finland supposed to do when he seemingly gets sick out of nowhere after Sweden has to go on a business trip? Well obviously deal with it and take care of his son.Sealand is of course worried.
Relationships: Background Denmark/norway (hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sufin Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> Note: so this is Mpreg and I'm not typing Sweden's words like most fanfics do I may go back when I edit but if that's the case you probably won't have this long of an author's note. Also, if there's any words in Finnish or Swedish it's from Google translate so yeah also possible kind of ooc? Idk and I can't commit to only human name or only country names so you get both! 
> 
> I apologize for this ahead of time. I haven't wrote a fanfic in about two years and I wrote most of this on a phone cause I don't really have access to a good computer. So yeah...
> 
> *things I know nothing about: pregnancy, morning sickness
> 
> I will type this out better^^^ I changed my mind. No i won't

An alarm rung causing Finland and Sweeden to awake. The Finnish man's stomach felt a little weird but he determined it wasn't cause for concern. It was only rolling a little, it certainly wasn't bad enough to tell anyone. He just needed an antacid and he he'd be good. Plus if he did mention it to the Swedish man he'd never leave on the week long business trip to satisfy his boss' demands. He'd baby Tino to no end. 

Tino had made his decision. He got up with Berwald.

"Mornin'," Berwald said kissing Finland.

"Morning, sweetheart," the Finn mumbled into the kiss. "I'll wake Peter up to say good bye."

Sweden nodded pulling up his pants.

Finland stepped out of the room and walked down the hall towards Peter's room. He opened Peter's door and walked to his bed. "Pete wake up," Tino said, shaking his son lightly.

"Five more minutes Mama," Peter yawned cuddling further into his blankets.

"Don't you want to say good by to Papa?"

Peter opened his eyes and nodded still half asleep.

Sweden was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when Tino and Peter came downstairs. 

"Do you have everything Ber?" Tino asked giving him another kiss

"I d' now," Sweeden smiles before he kissed Peter on the head "I love y' Peter, take care o' mama, 'kay?" He winks. 

Peter nods and hugs Sweden tightly "bye bye papa, come back real soon."

Sweden ruffles the kid's hair before pulling Finland in for another kiss "Rakastan sinua, Berwald, be safe," Finland whispered pecking his cheek. 

"Promise, y' b' safe t', Tino," Sweden breathed out softly in the Finn's ear. "jag älskar dig," With that he left. Tino shut the door behind his husband and Peter yawned.

Tino kissed his son "it's still early Hunny go back to bed." 

"Yeah, 'kay mama, can I stay with you please?" 

"Of course Peter," Tino took the young boy's hand in his and walked him to his room. Sealand crawled into his parents' bed and fell asleep. Finland petted his boy's head. His little Peter looked so peaceful there. Finland smiled as he drifted into his own slumber. 

Once Finland woke up again the weird feeling in his stomach hadn't really improved, if anything it was slightly worse than earlier. Tino got out of bed and stretched, wincing a bit as a cramp came from his stomach. he told himself he was fine and went down to start breakfast. Peter came down a few minutes later and helped Tino finish the pancakes. Both had a stack of pancakes on their plates. Sealand was wolfing his down while Finland's slight nausea was getting worse.

The Fin took a bite of his breakfast before another wave of nausea swept over him. He put down his fork and covered his mouth fighting to swallow bile back down his throat.

"Mama, are you okay?" Sealand asked, his voice laced with worry.

Finland nodded "'m fine" he breathed out weekly. 

Peter gave him a nervous look. "Do I need to call Papa or uncle Mat-"

"No, I'll-I'll be alright. Just give me a minute." Tino leaned back in his chair and took in a few breaths. He was many things but 'alright' was certainly not one of them.

Peter hadn't taken his eye's off the Finnish man the boy was really worried. Nations didn't usually get sick for no good reason, and even when they did become ill like a normal human there would be at a fever or something with the illness. This thought only made Peter want to call his Papa or uncles more. Peter was jerked from his thoughts when his mother rushed out of the room. "Mama!" He cried running after him. 

Tino was hunched over the toilet dry-heaving by the time Peter got there. Tino was pretty glad he hadn't ate but a bite of his breakfast. If nothing else he didn't have much to throw up. He felt a cool rag on his neck and a hand rubbing his back. "P-peter..." he slurred taking the boy's hand. 

Peter was terrified. Surely this had to mean something horrible was happening to his mother or his mother's country. Peter hadn't even realized he'd started crying until Tino's hand wiped away a tear. 

"It's okay sweety, I'm fine everything's fine" the Fin tried to soothe giving a weak side hug to his son. 

"B-but countries don't get sick unless something real bad is happening!" Sealand choked out. 

"I don't think anything's happening in my county right now." 

"Exactly! That only gives me more reason to worry! S-should I call Papa?" 

Finland reached up to flush the toilet. "If I'm still sick tomorrow we'll call Papa, okay, Peter? Can you help me up?"

Peter helped Tino stand up on his shaky legs. Peter also grabbed the trash can by the toilet in case his Mama should get sick again.

"I'm going to take you to your bedroom, m'kay?" The boy asked. Finland just nodded. Peter lead tino to his bed and laid him down. He took the rag and rushed back to the bathroom to wet it once more. Finland fell asleep not to long after.

Peter left some soda and a glass of water on his mother's nightstand for him along with the waste basket. He sat in the bedroom at the desk taking the computer and looking for anything bad happening in Finland that could make Tino as sick as he was.

Nothing came up. 

Should he call his dad or uncles? They'd know what to do right? 

He considered it for a moment before deciding that he'd call tomorrow if nothing changed like his mother had told him. 

When Tino woke up a few hours later his stomach hadn't quit rolling nor had the cramps let up. He looked around the room.

"Ah you're up!" Peter cried. "Here drink this," He handed him the glass of water. 

"Thank you," the Finn said taking a small sip. 

"Are you feeling any better, Mama?"

"A little." He lied

"That's good. Wait here you need to eat something." Peter ran downstairs to grab a bowl of chicken broth.

Tino smiled softly to himself. What had he ever done to deserve such a sweet child? Peter entered the room again and sat a tray on Finland's lap. 

"Do you think you can eat that?" Sealand questioned. 

"I think so" Finland replied. It took awhile but Tino finally ate the broth. Peter got the bowl and covered Tino back up causing Tino to giggle softly.

"Now get some more reast so you get better real fast. Okay Mama? I know I'll read you a story like you and Papa do with me!" 

Tino pulled his son's face down and kissed his forehead "I love you, y'know that?" 

"I know Mama," the boy smiled. He ran out and came back with a story book. He sat on the bed by Tino and started to read.

The next morning Finland woke up feeling completely normal. Almost as if nothing was ever wrong the previous day. He looked over to see his son asleep on the bed beside him. The book he had last night was open on his face. It was obvious the young boy had fallen asleep whilst reading.

Finland took the the book off of Sealand's head, shutting it before placing on the table by the bed. This had the unintentional effect of waking the young boy.

"Mama?" Peter mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. "Are you feeling better?"

Tino smiled. "Much better. Now you must still be tired from having to take care of me yesterday."

"Not really, you were tons easier to deal with than uncle Mathias when uncle Lukas is fed up with him and refuses to deal with him. He cried on my shoulder for like an hour when he was supposed to be watching me before."

Tino opened his mouth like he was about to say something but in the end he just shook his head. "I'll have to talk to your uncles and inform then to behave a little more." Tino snickered to himself.

Peter couldn't help but let out a small giggle too.

"Now what do you say about some oatmeal?"

"Sounds great!"

Everything was fine. Sure Tino had a few cravings but they weren't too weird and Peter certainty wasn't going to complain about randomly getting more ice cream and a cake the next two days. Tino was confident in his ability to take his son to the park without any problems.

"Peter, ready for the park?" Tino called up the stairs.

It was a little before noon. They planned on playing for a bit and then getting lunch.

"Coming!" Peter called.

They weren't at the park for very long before Tino began to feel nauseous. He just tried to ignore it. Surely it was just a twenty-four hour bug he had the other day. Right? Even if it wasn't what would make him sick again within such a short time? It probably wasn't anything to serious. It wasn't like what ever it was could kill him anyways. Plus he didn't want to worry Peter any more so it was better just to tough it out. He'd delt with worse before.

He let Peter play a little more before calling him over. "Ready to go?"

Peter seemed a little disappointed before he asked what they were going to eat. 

"What do you want?"

"Could we get pizza?"

Finland stood up. "Sounds great," the man smiled. "Let's get going."

Peter noticed that Tino had gotten kinda pail and was a little clammy. Actually he looked a lot like he did before he'd thrown up the other day. "Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Peter didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to let the Finn be stubborn and get sick again. "How 'bout we go home and get a pizza delivered instead?"

Tino looked down at his son. This boy was too smart for his own good. "Yeah maybe that'd be better..."

"You said if you got sick again we'd call someone," Peter reminded.

"I'm alright, all I need is an anacid, Peter."

Peter noded. "Fine but if you get any wore I'm calling Papa."

"No."

"Fine, Uncle Lukas or Mathias then."

Finland unlocked the door and they entered the house. "Only if I deem it's necessary," he said.

Peter sighed but agreed.

Around an hour later the pizza arrived. Peter handed the delivery boy the money plus a tip and took the box. He thanked the man and shut the door. 

Walking towards the living room he saw Tino tidying up.

"Mama! I told you to rest!" Peter yelped.

Tino sighed. "Just because I'm a little sick doesn't mean I have to sit and do nothing."

Peter grabbed Tino's hand and led him back to the couch much to the annoyance of the Finn.

"Please, Mama," Peter begged, giving Tino sad puppy dog eyes. "I don't want you to get real sick again."

Tino hated how his son's little face made his heart clench. He didn't want to make him worry -or Berwald for that matter- so he sat back down.

Peter opened the box and handed Tino a slice. Tino wasn't about to tell the boy the very smell of the pizza made him want to vomit. He fought to take a small bite and he immediately had to take a sip of water to keep it down. At least it wasn't like with the pancakes the other day. He leaned back into the couch and let out a breath.

Peter put his hand on the Finn's forehead trying to detect a temperature. "You probably shouldn't be eating pizza if you're stomach's bothering should you..." 

Leting out a weak laugh Tino responded, "you're probably right. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"I'm calling uncle Lukas," Peter declared, "he can use his magic to figure out what's wrong." The boy got up and left the room to grab the phone.

At this point Tino was resigned to his fate. Peter was going to call his uncles no matter what. The only thing tino could hope was that he didn't call Berwald.

Even if he did the Finn couldn't be angry at the boy. They needed to know what was wrong, after all it wasn't normal for a nation to get ill. Especially to an extent to vomit. 

A few hours later Tino awoke to Denmark and Norway standing over him. Peter was standing a bit behind them. A blanket was draped over his figure and his stomach twisted in pain. He groaned to himself quietly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Peter said. "Uncle Mathis and Lukus just got here they're gonna figure out what's wrong. Right?"he asked looking at the Norwegian man.

Lukus nodded. "Of course."

Mathias grinned. "So Pete over here filled us in on some of your problems. Got anything else to report so Norge has an easier time figuring out why you're dying?" He said with his normal cheery demeanor.

"HE'S DYING!?" Peter cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't die Mama!" 

Peter hugged Tino tightly whilest Tino angrily glared at the Dane. 

Lukus put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He's not dying, Mathias is just an ass." Lukus smacked Matthias' head. "Apologize."

"Sorry," Denmark mumbled quietly.

"Peter, go babysit Mathias while I talk to Tino," Norway said. After they had left Lukus began to speak, "Anyway, has anything been odd other than the puking?"

"I've had cramps and felt kinda bloated lately."

The Norwegian nodded. He recited a spell while holding his hands over Tino. After a few minutes Lukus opened his eyes. "That's weird," he spoke to himself.

"What's weird?"

Lukus placed his hands on Tino's stomach. "I'm going to use a different spell." 

Another minute or two passed.

"So what is it?"

"A baby."

Tino bolted up. He stared at Lukus, holding his shoulders. "A-a what? Repeat that again," the Finn said shakily.

"You're pregnant."

"What!?" He yelped, "How!? I'm not a girl!?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's possible for male nations."

"How would you know that?"

"Mathias likes to gossip."

Tino shot Lukus a funny look, as if asking how the hell that information would ever be given in a conversation. The Norwegian just shrugged in response.

"What am I supposed to do...how will Berwald and Peter react. What do I tell the other countries?" Tino was quite honestly terrified, but he'd be lying to him self if he said he didn't kinda like the idea of having another little one running around the house.

Norway shrugged. "Don't ask me. All I can tell you is don't tell Mathias if you want to tell them yourself."

Lukus gave Tino a little longer to wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant before calling Peter down. The Dane of course followed, and they entered the living room together.

"So, uncle Lukus, what's wrong with Mama? will he be ok?" The young micronation asked.

Taking Mathias by the arm he responded, "I think he should tell you himself," and with that he lead the complaining man out of the room and earshot of the unfolding conversation. 

After he was certain they were far enough away Denmark wouldn't be listening in, Tino patted the spot next to him telling his son to sit down. "Honestly I'm having trouble processing this myself," Tino laughed weakly to himself, "Peter, honey, what would you think about having another kid in the house?"

"What does this have to do with you being sick?"

"Just...what would you think?"

"It's fine, I guess, but what's wrong?" then it hit Sealand like a brick...or he thought it did. Peter wrapped his arms around his mother, burring his face in Tino's chest to hide his teary eyes. "I don't want you to die and be replaced by a new personification of Finland! I want you to stay, Mama!" the boy hiccupped.

"Wh-what!? Peter, sweetie, I'm not dying!" Tino was stroking his son's back to sooth him. "I promise you I'm not dying. There won't be a new me. I'm gonna stay with you and Papa forever, okay?" He wiped the tears from Peters eyes and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't leave you I love you to much to do that."

"Then what's wrong? and why are you saying stuff about another kid?" Peter asked in a small voice.

Tino froze momentarily. "Promise me you won't tell Mathias, I want to be able to tell your father myself, okay?" 

Peter nodded in confirmation. "I won't tell anyone," he responded.

The Finn smiled. "Thank you," he took a breath, still holding Peter in his arms, "I'm going to have a baby." Peter stiffened slightly. "I need you to understand we're not replacing you. I-we would never do that. we love you too much to ever do that. The baby won't change that. It could never change that."

Peter looked at Tino with confusion. "...But you're a man," The boy said.

"apparently it's possible for male nations. At least according to the gossip Lukus has over heard from Matias."

Peter's eyes closed in a moment of thought. "Okay," The boy accepted, still kinda confused, "how are you so calm about this anyway? if I were you I'd be freaking out."

"Oh, I am far from calm. I'm just well experienced in hiding how freaked out I am."

Everything was going normal, or at least as normal as it could be with the recent events. Tino was doing some light housework, much to the displeasure of Peter, who kept insisting he should rest. Tino honestly thought he would go crazy. after the visit from Denmark and Norway he had been mostly fine. There was no reason for Peter to put him on bedrest until the baby came. Tino could do something! 

Tino moved to the kitchen to start supper. He'd been craving pancakes. Well at least it was just normal sweet things he'd been craving and not weird or gross stuff like pickles on ice cream. 

As he started the pancakes his thoughts wandered. Berwald would be home soon. The Finn would be lying if he said that didn't make him nervous. How would he tell the Swede about this new development? How would he react? How- he shook his head trying to rid his mind of the recurring thoughts he'd been having since he found out. "Calm down Tino. You're fine. Nothing bad will happen. Ber loves kids, and he loves you, so there's nothing to worry about," He scolded himself. Finland was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize his husband had returned until the man's firm arms were wrapped around him.

"I've missed y' Tino," Sweden whispered into Tino's ear.

Tino screamed and held up the spatula he was cooking with, preparing to beat the daylights out of the intruder. He froze in place seeing his husband. "B-Berwald?" Tino couldn't help but freak out a little.

Berwald leaned down and captured Tino's lips in a kiss. Tino smiled into the kiss momentarily forgetting how anxious he was.

"I love you," Tino breathed out quietly.

Berwald let out a happy little grunt. "what's th' 'prise th' Peter said he can't tell m' 'bout?" He asked, his hand resting on the Finn's cheek.

'Well thanks a lot Peter' Tino though to himself. Blushing the man turned around tending to the pancakes he'd been making. "I-I'll tell you after supper," he said.

A few minutes later Berwald called Peter to eat. The young boy slid into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Peter grinned at the Swede, "Did Mama tell you about the-" the boy stopped in his tracks catching Tino's glare. "Umm I guess not..." He trailed off.

"I'll tell him later tonight." 

"Ah," the boy said, "I bet you'll be super surprised! Papa will really like the surprise Mama," Peter grinned again. 

Berwald looked over at Tino. Tino looked practically sick from nerves.

Letting out a weak laugh the Finn replied, "Yeah I...I sure hope so..."

"Y' 'k Tino?"

"Y-yeah, let eat before it gets cold!" Tino said, immediately redirecting his attention to his food, blinking back tears that he refused to let fall. He wasn't about to cry over something he couldn't discern himself.

The little family ate in silence for the most part apart from Peter telling what he'd done that week, leaving out anything to do with a baby or his uncles of course. Berwald smiled at his son. He most certainly wasn't sneaking worried glances at Tino every chance he could.

They finished eating and Tino started cleaning the dishes. He could've waited to do them but he needed to go over how he was going to tell Berwald about the baby a few hundred times more. Tino barley reregistered Berwald sending Peter to the shower so he could talk to him.

"Tino," Berwald said taking Tino's hand, "y've washed th' plate three times."

"Uh? O-oh yeah..." Tino put the plate away. He went to grab another plate before the Swede stopped him.

"What's wr'ng Tino? 's 't somethin' 'bout th' 'prise Peter keeps talkin' 'bout?" Berwald took the other's face in his hand. He hated seeing the Finn so distraught.

Tino hugged his husband and buried his face in his chest. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "You should probably sit down, Ber. It-It's quite the surprise..." Tino gave him a tight lipped smile.

Tino took him to the living room. He clutched the Swede's hands after they sat down on the sofa.

"Please don't freak out, sweetheart," 

Berwald cupped Tino's face with his hand, lightly stoking his cheek, "I won't. Y' know y' can tell m' anythin', right?"

"I-I know. Hell, I don't know why I'm freaking out so much." He ran his hand over his face. "W-what would you think of another kid?"

"'s there 'nother kid sellin' 'mselves 'n eBay?"

Tino let out a soft airy laugh, causing Berwald's lips to turn up in a small smile. "N-not quite..." Tino touched his forehead to Berwald's. Subconsciously, Tino placed his hand on his stomach. "We-we're...umm...we're having a...we're having a baby, Berwald." internally he congratulated himself for being able to say it. 

"A-a babe? We're goin' t' have a li'l babe...?"

"I-I know it's unexpected! And I understand if you don't really like that idea! We-we never really planned for this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified too, hell we don't even know if it'll be human or a-somthing like us-and...but I kinda like the idea of a little you or me running around the house...and..." By this point the dam had broke. Tears were flowing freely down Tino's face and he was hugging himself. Sobs were wracking his body.

Berwald took Tino in his arms rocking him back and forth. "M' t', Tino, m' t','" the Swede whispered to the Finn, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Huh?" 

"A li'l me o' y' doesn't sound t' bad."

"Thank God," he whispered, "I've been so stressed out this week. I was terrified you'd be upset or something."

Berwald squeezed Tino tighter. "I'd never b' upset. Ever'thing'll b' 'k, I promise."

He nodded his head his face still pressed against crook in the other's neck. "Will it? What if it's a human?I-I don't want to have to watch our baby grow up and die. I don't know if I can take it." 

Berwald's stomach dropped. That hadn't even crossed his mind. He pulled back just far enough to look into Tino's eyes. "That won't happen, an' even 'f it does...we'll...we'll get through it together."

"Together..."

Berwald let out a grunt of affirmation. 

Tino let out a teary smiled against Berwald's neck. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, Ber."

"Mhm"

"We'd have to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery...maybe we should get a bigger house in a more out of the way place. People are starting to wonder why Peter doesn't age anyways..."

"'M gonn' make a b'ut'ful crib an' rockin' chair f' th' nursery." 

Tino moved his head from Berwald's shoulder to look him in the eye. "Sounds wonderful," he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Berwald's lips, "I love you."

"So, Papa! Do you like the surprise!" Peter interrupted suddenly, startling the two.

"Yes, 't's a lovely s'prise," He smiled, pulling Peter and Tino into a hug. He pressed a kiss to his 'wife' and son's foreheads. "I love y' two"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I thought it'd be kinda funny to just leave all the little notes I wrote for myself in the story. So they are under this note in order of being written. Excuse the spelling and grammar at least 90% of these were written while I was sleep deprived:
> 
> So Sweden/Ber has to go off to some work thing for a week or two and Finland/Tino feels a little off but doesn't tell him because Berwald gets a little (lot) worried if Tino or Peter got ill and he Sweden was supposed to go to work. 
> 
> Okay so its past 2 and I'm going tf to sleep. I'm almost at 1k words so I'm stopping. The way he realizes "oh shit I'm pregnant" will either be from Norway doing a magic spell on him nc they call him and Denmark so Sweden doesn't freak or it downes on him that he cold be pregnant and he buys a test and finds out that way. Leaning to first. Okay so I'm adding on that that Tino's better the next day but two or three days later it hits again right before they go to the park and peter calls his uncles.
> 
> Walk walk walk puke puke puke go home call Den and Nor Nor does magic Tino preggers. And I don't believe I actually typed that.
> 
> When ber gets home Tino tells him like: T: I need to tell you something, -insert pet name here- B: k what T:*starts cring* don't be upset! Please! B: *slightly panicked* nothing you could do would make me upset, Tino. I promise. T: don't freak out B: *head* well I'm already doing that *out* are you hurt? Is Peter hurt? Sick? Do I need to get a doctor or medicine? T: n-no! It's...it's not...It's not that...it's...I'm...*nother twar falls down cheek* *quiet* you promise you won't freek out, or get upset or...or leave...?*looks up tears in eyes* B: W-what? Leave you!? *cups face wiping tears with thumb* I'd never leave you I love you and Peter more than everything. Please tell me what's wrong T: *hugs ber and tucks face into shoulder**super quite whisper* I love you Berwald. So much. We-we're having a baby
> 
> *Make Sweden's words like most fanfics
> 
> Get in Tino's head. He's terrified he doesn't know what's happening. What to do. How to tell Berwald or Peter. Taking care of a baby? No clue. Peter's not a baby he's old enough to take care of his basic needs himself. A baby can not. Would the kid be like them or mortal. (I'm not hurting myself so it represents one of their capitals or something but they don't know that) He's fucking terrified.
> 
> bref ex. of past days B come home tell hugs kisses fluff.
> 
> ber asks how far along tino says at least 3 or 4 weeks since that was the last time they did the dead
> 
> T-Aren't you going to ask how
> 
> B-I'm just assuming the gossip I've heard Matias spout is correct
> 
> So the gossip is that England and China hate fucked a long ass time ago and China birthed Hong Kong. I read something with that on Ao3 and personally I like the idea. So yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
